Just My Life
by Bloody Paper Doll
Summary: Sequal to Just My Luck 6 Years Later Miroku and Sango are married and have a son. Inu Yasha and Kagome live together. That only means trouble, and guess who's pregnant, you know you wanna
1. New Home

A/N~ hey everyone, I decided to do a sequel. Yes, the ending to Just My Luck sucked. Sorry bout that, I had writers block and couldn't think of anything and felt like ending it. But I won't get writers block for this one. I won't let myself.  
  
Disclaimer: Uh Huh, yeah, right, I own Inu Yasha, let me tell ya bout it. Here goes, oh wait, I don't own Inu Yasha so I guess I ain't got notin to say now do I. Damn.  
  
~6 Years Later~  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
Miroku turned around to see his wife, Sango, standing in the doorway holding their 2 year old son, Kohaku. (They named him after Sango's brother)  
  
"Yes dear?" Miroku asked sweetly.  
  
"Why aren't you ready, we have to go see Kag and Yash." Sango told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Didn't we just see them yesterday?"  
  
Sango gave him an annoyed look. "Yes, and we're seeing them again today because they are our best friends and you have to visit your best friends, expecially when they have boughten a new apartment and need help putting things up."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Your right dear, I'll be out soon."  
  
Sango smiled back at her husband of 3 years and left.  
  
-  
  
"Inu Yasha, no, don't put that there it's gonna." Kagome yelled.  
  
To late. The vase fell and smashed to the floor.  
  
"Break." She sighed.  
  
"So now you tell me." Inu Yasha said looking at the shattered peices that littered the floor.  
  
Kagome grabbed her Pepsi bottle and bonked him on the head. "Maybe if you listened for once." (Mmmmmm, Pepsi, sorry to all you Coke fans but I love Pepsi)  
  
"Maybe if you didn't always hit me on the head."  
  
Kagome started to bop him repeadedly on the head. "How did I ever get such a stubborn boyfriend."  
  
"Grrrr, stop it." Inu Yasha grabbed the bottle and yanked it from Kagome's grip. He grinned evilly.  
  
"Uh oh." Kagome stepped back.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly swept her of her feet with one arm and then lightly hit her on the head with the bottle.  
  
  
  
"Don't struggle unless you wanna fall." He told her.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Yash." Kagome said trying to cover her head and not fall to the floor and the same time.  
  
"What a violent couple, ne." A voice came.  
  
The couple turned to see Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kagome." Kohaku said and ran up to Inu Yasha and hugged his leg. (Little kids are cute,ne?)  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at the little voice. "Nooooooo, I'm Inu Yasha, not Kagome, do I look like a chick?"  
  
"Inu." Kohaku laughed.  
  
  
  
Kagome jumped out of Inu Yasha's grip and picked up the small child. "How's my God-child doing today?"  
  
Kohaku laughed and wrapped his small arms around her neck.  
  
"So what do you need help with?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Oh no Sango, you don't need to help us."  
  
"Yes we do, right Miroku."  
  
Miroku looked at her confused. "What? Sorry, I wasen't listening." His hand was creeping, creeping.  
  
"Miroku." Sango screamed and slapped him.  
  
"Lecher." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
"What good is it to have a wife when you can't grab her?" Mirkou asked inocently.  
  
"Though we are married I don't like to be grabbed and expecially in public."  
  
"But this isn't public." Mirkou corrected.  
  
She glared at him. "Or infront of our friends and child."  
  
"Oh, so when we're not in public and our friends and Kohaku aren't around I can grab you?"  
  
Sango slapped him again.  
  
"I'm so unloved." Miroku whined.  
  
"How sad." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"It is." Miroku agrreed.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at the lecher.  
  
"So Kag, what do you need help with?" Sango asked again.  
  
"Well, since you just have to help, I'm painting the guest room, that's all there is left to do."  
  
"Ok, come on." Sango walked to the guest room.  
  
Kagome put Kohaku in the playpen (they kinda are his God-parents so it would only be right if they had one) and looked at the boys. "Don't break anything." She told them and went into the guest room.  
  
"We can't break anything. Damn." Miroku pouted.  
  
"You know women. Always so distraut if something breaks." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Oh and Inu Yasha." Kagome called. "Clean up the vase pieces."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Inu Yasha called back and quickly picked up the peices.  
  
"Now what?" Mirkou asked.  
  
"What else." Inu Yasha snorted at him like it was obvious. "We watch football."  
  
The two jumped over onto the couch and turned the t.v. to American football. Good thing they had gotten some American channels, even if they didn't quite undersatnd what they were saying most of the time, you couldn't beat the violent sport. (Football, oh how I love you sooooooo much)  
  
Four hours later the girls came out of the room with their clothes covered with specks of paint. They looked and saw the boys screaming at the t.v. and Kohaku asleep. (Awwwww, kawii)  
  
"Miroku." Sango said picking Kohaku up. "We had better get goin, it's getting late."  
  
  
  
"Not now sweety, the Raiders are up by 6 and it's the 4th quarter." (Raiders are the best team ever)  
  
"I don't care, we have that channel at home so you can watch it there. Kohaku's sleeping and I want to get him home." She grabbed Miroku's small ponytail and dragged him to the door.  
  
"But it'll be over by the time we get home." Miroku whined.  
  
"I don't care. See you later Kag." Sango left with Miroku in hand.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends then turned to Inu Yasha. "Hey Yash."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Inu Yasha." She yelled.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Until.  
  
"What the fuck ws that, you damn reffs, they did not grab onto his face mask." He yelled as the Raiders were called. (Noooooooooooooooooo)  
  
Kagoe sighed and toke a seat next to her boyfriend. Good thing she enjoyed football, otherwise the relationship would probably never work out because it was Inu Yasha's obsession.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ Well, theres the first chapter. I finally got started on this story. I feel special. Review people. 


	2. Preggy Girls

A/N~ Hey people, here's another chapter but before I start it I want to answer reviews. Why you ask? BECAUSE I CAN!!! Muhahahahahahaha *cough* *hack* Oh yeah, Kagome's gonna be real bitchy this chapter because she's well, just read it and find out.  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Inu Yasha so leave me alone. Oh, and stop telling Kurama to tell me I don't own them either, leave my Kurama alone *huggles Kurama* He did nothing to you!!!  
  
***Julia*** Did Miroku see his Football game?( i hate football)what happens next? Loved your Other story Just my luck! did the egg die? If it said in story i forgot and too lazy to look =P.. anyway update soon!  
  
Me: *gasp* you don't like football nooooooooo *sobs* *stops and acts like nothing happened* Yes, the egg did die. It died the most horrible way possible, over Kikyo's head *shudders* *cries hystercally* Why did I kill the egg in such a horrible way. I'm such a terrible Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune Akira  
  
Oh...CUTE LITTLE KIDS! *hugs Kohaku* He's just so cute! KAWAII! Pepsi is better than coke!! YES! FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME! Okay football is fun to watch but not to play in my opinion. And yes Raiders are cool!!(go Raiders) Well it's a good start! Keep up the good work! *gives author a plate full of cookies* Cye just made them..He's such a good cook! It pays to live with him!  
  
Me: Yay, cookies *goobles cookies* Arigato Akira-san and Cye-san. Yes, another Pepsi fan *takes drink of Pepsi* Sorry all you Coke fans but I love Pepsi, so deal with it you Coke fans. Another Raiders fan, they were cheated in the Super Bowl I tell ya!!! CHEATED!!!  
  
SilverAquaMoon  
  
that was good. I had just got done reading Just my Luck when I started this one. hm... ~smells arm~ hmm... smells like syrup... ~nibbles arm~ OUCH! oh syrup. yum...  
  
Me: syrup huh? I wonder if I smell like syrup *smells arm* nope, I smell like flesh. Mmmm flesh *bites arm* yum. Hey, I ain't gonna let Hannible Lecter have all the fun.  
  
FLaMEChicK  
  
The Raiders are my sister's fave football team...but her husband likes the Jets...with hockey she likes the Rangers and her husband likes the Devils...such is the way of married life. If you and your husband/wife both like the same teams itz just bo0o0o0oring. Any~way... I'm so so glad you decided to make a sequel, becuz I loved Just my luck...But when they get angry-temperamental-homicidal who will they beat the shit out of if Kikyou (who should be dead by now) isn't there to take their anger out on? And don't say Kohaku cuz that's just mean...^_~ So many questions so little time...UpDaTe Soon...^_^!  
  
Me: I would never have them hurt little Kohaku, I'm insane, not cruel to children. Cruel to people I hate but not to little children cause I love them so much. Yes, couples liking the same team is boring but I had to have them like the same football team cause, well, RAIDERS KICK ASS!!! Now that I got that out of my system. You think I'm done with Kikyo, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Your so silly, there's still so much torture to go around. Just you readers wait and see.  
  
miss-inuyasha-sama  
  
Your stories are pure gold, and this one is no exeption! Please continue it, for the good of the fans*sanity*!  
  
Me: Sanity? Hn. What fun is that. Only boring, predictabal people are sane. Your authoress is beyond insane, I am mega insane. There gold huh. I wonder if I could sell them and get money *thinks* Nah, I would never sell my babies and my stories are my babies, just like my computer Aura, and Kurama. *huggles Kurama* He's my kitsune bishie, stay away from him unless you want to be damaged beyond repair. *huggles Kurama more*  
  
Maxi  
  
Nice, the violent sport of football.  
  
Me: It is beautiful is it not *looks at the game of football in awe* I'm a football baby. I would play but my parents think I'll get hurt. What do they know? NOTHING!!!  
  
Sierra  
  
YEAH!! a sequel!!  
  
::does happy dance::  
  
update soon  
  
Me: I wanna dance *dances* Now wasen't that fun. Everyone should dance now and then, or every minute of the day like me. Here's the update, yay.  
  
Zero27  
  
Not a bad chapter. There were a few tiny spelling errors but nothing major. I really like it so far and can't wait to read more. Keep up the good work. ^_^  
  
Zero  
  
Me: My spelling sucks and I don't have spell check. How depressing. I will try to keep up the work, now to get off my lazy ass and write.  
  
Cahadras Youkei  
  
nice nice and did i mention nice..i like it already..ooh..lil kohaku is cuute..and yes yes..the raiders rock..when they lose i go crazy...hn..im kinda obsesed wit football 2..more on linkin park thou.ah...such luvly music...o well gotta goez..bye byez!!  
  
Me: This is my buddy Cahadras. *waves at Cahadras* Hi Cahadras, hi. *coughs* Yeah. Linkin Park baby, they kick ass, but you already know about my Linkin Park obsession, and my Kurama obsession *huggles Kurama* Oh, and before I forget. *points at Cahadras and sings* YOU LOVE HIEI! YOU LOVE HIEI! YES YOU DO! YOU LOVE HIEI! YOU CAN'T DENY IT! *laughs evilly* I love embarrasing my friends, even thought it'll mean she's gonna get me back it was worth it.  
  
chickt56 Too cute. Miroku and Sango are married and have a son. So when's that gonna happen to Inuyasha and Kagome. update soon  
  
~chickt56  
  
Me: Well first they'll. Like I'd tell you all. You just have to wait and see now don't you. I am such a bitch, I admit it and I'm proud. I AM THE QUEEN OF BITCHES! BOW DOWN TO ME AND MY ALL MIGHTY BITCH POWER!  
  
WaterGoddess914 That's is so cool, that you did a sequal on "Just my luck"  
  
Great start!  
  
Also, my story...Dancing to love...has been update!  
  
Check it out! Thanks!!  
  
Me: Yes, I did do a sequel, your reading it right now. Isn't it frightening that I now what your doing at the moment, freaky. I already checked out your fic, go me. It's good. Why does my chapter sound like a review. Noooooooooooo *gasps for air* Ooooooooooooo  
  
-  
  
Now for the crazy authoress to get on with the story. Please be patient as I hit my head against my keyboard. Thank you for your time and patience. *hits self with keyboard* PAIN IS FUN!!!  
  
-  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up from his sitting position on the couch. "Uh oh." He said aloud to himself.  
  
Kagome stormed out of the bathroom with a tube of toothpaste in hand. "What is this!?" She yelled.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at it. "Uh, honey, thats toothpaste."  
  
Kagome turned red with anger. "No you dumbass, this." She pointed to the top without a cap and a little bit of dried toothpaste surrounded it.  
  
"That's the top of the tube."  
  
"Why is there no cap on it?"  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged. "You tell me. You were the one who left it off."  
  
Kagome turned even redder with anger. "I did not!" She yelled and threw the toothpaste at Inu Yasha. The tube flew across the room and hit Inu Yasha in his face, smearing toothpaste all over, expecially his mouth.  
  
"What did I do!?" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly Kagome started to cry hysterically and fell to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears flow and sobbed loudly. "Why are you yelling at me?"  
  
Inu Yasha got a frightened look on his face and ran over to her. He kneeled down next to her and hugged her. "What wrong?" He asked. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No your not." Kagome sobbed loudly. "You hate me."  
  
"No I don't. Don't think that."  
  
"Yes you do. You hate me, I know you do. You can't stand to be around me."  
  
"I love being around you."  
  
"No you don't. You want to be with Kikyo. I know you do."  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up. "I do not want to be with that damn slut." He yelled.  
  
"Stop yelling at me." Kagome screamed. She stood up and ran back into the bathroom. The door slammed close and was locked.  
  
Inu Yasha pressed his ears against his skull. "What did I do wrong?" He asked aloud.  
  
"Everything. Your a man, therefore, everythings your fault."  
  
Inu Yasha turned to see Miroku and Sango in the doorway.  
  
Sango punched Miroku's arm. "Don't make him feel worse then he already is you jerk."  
  
"You shouldn't hit people when your 2 weeks pregnant dear." Miroku said, rubbing his arm.  
  
"I don't care if I'm pregnant. I still have to make sure you grow up don't I. I'm 2 weeks, not 8 months, hitting you won't affect the baby." Sango pointed out.  
  
"Don't you two ever knock?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Family doesn't knock." Miroku stated matter-of-factly. He walked over to the couch and made himself comfy.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked. Her eyes narowed dangerously. "If you cheated on her with Kikyo I'll..."  
  
"Hell no!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Give me credit. We moved because of that skank. Remember. I wasen't gonnastick around with her braking in at night and waiting outside for me to get home." Inu Yasha shuddered at the thought. "Kagome's been like this for about 2 weeks."  
  
"Maybe it's the move." Miroku suggested, not taking his eyes away from the t.v. "You only did move here 3 weeks ago. It might be taking her awhile to get use to it."  
  
"I don't think chasing me around with a frying pan is a symptom of home sickness." Inu Yasha told him.  
  
"Was there anything in the pan."  
  
"Bacon." (Noooooo, not the beautiful, tasty bacon. It's horrible lettinbg such a lovely food go to waste.)  
  
Sango looked shocked. "Bacon, she loves bacon. This is no sign of home sickness. I wonder?"  
  
"You wonder what?" Inu Yasha and Mirkou said in unison.  
  
"I'll be back soon." Sango said and left before either one of them could say anything.  
  
"Where's she going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You should know." Inu Yasha said. "She is you wife after all."  
  
"There's alot of things I don't understand about her."  
  
"Like why she still won't let you grope her."  
  
"Yeah. Exactly. I just don't get it."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and mumbled something about lechers. He went and sat down next to Miroku. "Where's Kohaku?"  
  
"My aunt Keade is watching over him. We know and trust her and it's free. Perhaps some of her Miko powers will rub off on him."  
  
"Let's just hope your lechery doesn't rub of on him."  
  
Miroku rubbed his chin. "You know, if it did."  
  
Inu Yasha covered his mouth. "Shut up. Just shut up."  
  
Miroku toke the claw away from his mouth. "Why? Jeolous?"  
  
Inu Yasha punched the back off Miroku's head. "I am not fucking jeolous of you. I would never be jeolous of a lecheous bastard like you."  
  
Miroku rubbed the back off his head trying to ease the pain. "You know you are. You're jeolous because you haven't aked Kagome to marry you. While you're to shy to propose I'm already happily married and have a little boy."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "Happily married. She's always beating the shit out of you for being a perv."  
  
"That shows me she cares." Mirkou winked.  
  
Inu Yasha snorted again. He heard the door open and looked behind him. Sango walked it with a small blue bag. He couldn't tell what was in it since the blue was so dark and hid the item in it.  
  
"I hope that's Midol." Inu Yasha said. (I don't own Midol, if I did I would never have cramps)  
  
"Midol is for cramps dumbass, not PMS." Sango pointed out. "Is she still in the bathroom?"  
  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched and he heard sobs from the bathroom. "Yep."  
  
Sango glared at Inu Yasha. "Your girlfriend is in the bathroom crying her eyes out and your sitting out here watching t.v."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded. "Yep. I'm such a good guy ain't I?"  
  
"No." Sango said plainly. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go check on my best-friend who has been abandoned by her man and her guy-friend." Sango stomped of to the bathroom door. She turned the handle but it was still locked.  
  
Inu Yasha and Mirkou looked at her and burst out laughing.  
  
"You really are going to check on her." Miroku got out between laughs.  
  
"You can't even get in the door." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Sango gave the two laughing men death glares. "Ahem." She said loudly and the two stopped laughing ans looked at her. She then pulled a bobby pin from her hair and started to work the lock. There was a click and she turned the handle. "Who's laughing now boys?" She said and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
"She's good." Miroku said. "That's my baby."  
  
Sango opened the door and stuck her head out. "Oh, and Miroku."  
  
"Yes sweety."  
  
"Kirara is sleeping on your side of the bed tonight." Sango smiled sweetly and closed the door and locked it.  
  
Inu Yasha laughed hysterically. When he calmed down he asked. "How'd she do that?"  
  
"Well, remeber when we were in boarding school and we snuck into the office to change our grades. You were look out so you wouldn't know."  
  
"Get on with it Houshi." Inu Yasha growled. The only reason why he was look out was because he wasn't good with technical stuff like the other three were, and with him being a Hanyou it was easier for him so discover someone coming so they could get out faster and not get caught.  
  
"Well, The main office door was locked. Kagome pulled out a bobby pin and gave it to Sango. In seconds it was unlocked and we changed out grades. I don't really know how she learned but she probably learned way before she was sent there."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at him annoyed. "So you told me that story for no reason at all. You have just wasted 5 minutes of my life. How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel great. Do I win a prize?"  
  
Inu Yasha shoke his head.  
  
"I love that story. Do you know why? Because you were look out." Miroku laughed. It was still funny to him that Inu Yasha would ever be a look out.  
  
Inu Yasha growled loudly and was about to punch Miroku when he heard many excited squels from the bathroom. Miroku stopped laughing and the two looked at the bathroom.  
  
Kagome and Sango suddenly burst from the door screaming like maniacs on sugar high, hugging eachother.  
  
"What's going on?" nu Yasha asked. It's not everyday you see your girlfriend and one of your best friends run out of a bathroom hugging and screaming.  
  
Sango threw a small white stick looking thing at Inu Yasha still screaming and hugging Kagome like she was her life line.  
  
The small white stick landed infront of Inu Yasha's feet and he picked it up. He turned it over and looked at it for a moment. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Mirkou leaned over and looked at the stick. He blinked a couple of times then smiled.  
  
"Congradulations Yasha. Kagome's..."  
  
Inu Yasha finished for him. "Pregnant."  
  
-  
  
A/N~ Sorry for any confusion. Inu and Kag moved in 3 weeks ago. A week after they moved in Sango got pregnant. This chapter is 3 weeks after the last 1. I had to have both Sango and Kagome preggy to make it work out because I have a plan for this story. Yes, a plan, I'm not just going to right as I go like I did in Just My Luck. This story is planned out. I've become more organized since that story, hopefully this story will be better. I've only become more organized with my fics, nothing else. Everything else is boring, like I'm gonna be organized for school. *laughs hysteriacally* Can't breathe, side hurts. *laughs more*  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE!!! MAKE ME HAPPY AND UPDATE QUICKER!!! 


	3. So Hungry

A/N~ Hello people, how's it been goin. I could just sit here and talk bout noting in particualr but I'm to lazy to do that at the moment. Oops, I just did it, my bad. On with the fic. I don't own anything so yea, leave me the hell alone you sick, demented bastards.  
  
-  
  
"I want this, and this, and this. Oh and this, gotta get this."  
  
Inu Yasha and Mirkou stood agasp at the sight they saw. Sango and Kagome were grabbing food off shelves, out of freezers and fridges. They had two carts nearly full of food.  
  
"How do they do it?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Don't act so surprised." Said Miroku. "You can eat all that easily, I've seen you."  
  
"But their chicks."  
  
"Pregnant chicks."  
  
"But how can they eat all that?"  
  
"Well, they are eating for two."  
  
"I know but it's just unnatural."  
  
After Kagome and Sango had finished storing up on food they headed to the register with Inu Yasha and Mirkou following like trained puppies. They paid for everything and went to the parking lot. Each couple packed their cars with the groceries.  
  
"We'll come by later ok Kag." Sango said getting into the passenger side.  
  
"Ok, bring Kohaku with you." Kagome called back, getting in.  
  
"K." Sango waved out of the window as Mirkou drove off.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled out and headed back to the apartment complex. Kagome reached into the back seat and grabbed a few Snickers bars that she started munching on.  
  
"Hey. Those are my Snickers." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome glared at him and then threw a rapper at him. "Deal with it."  
  
"Aren't we in a bubbly mood today." He said sacastically.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. "Yes, yes I am in a bubbly mood, can't you just tell. Stupid bastard."  
  
"I love you Kagome. queen of the world." Inu Yasha said sweetly. (don't you just love the randomness, it's just so sweet how he sucks up, ne)  
  
"That's more like it." Kagome smiled and threw him a Snickers. "I love you to puppy boy."  
  
-  
  
"Come on Kohaku." Sango cooed to her son who was attached to some random ladies leg.  
  
"I miss Aunty Kaede." Kohaku cried against the ladies pants.  
  
"What is wrong with this kid." The lady yelled. "Get him off me."  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do bitch, just chill for a second." Sango snapped.  
  
"Your a horrible mother, you let your children run wild."  
  
Sango grew red with anger and raised her fist but Miroku held her back. "Fightings not the answer, expecially in your condition sweety."  
  
"I'm pregnant not dying, now let me kill this bitch."  
  
Kohaku let go off the lady and looked up at his angry mother. Seeing his mom angry at the lady he decided to follow. He stuck his tongue out at the lady and kicked her leg then ran over laughing to his father.  
  
"What a little brat." The lady fumed and stomped away.  
  
Kohaku pointed at the silly lady and giggled. Mirkou let go of Sango and she picked her son up.  
  
"Thats my baby boy." She said proudly. "Now to get this new kid to be as violent as you." She poked the tip of his nose and walked off to the car with Miroku following.  
  
"He does have your agressiveness Sango dear." Miroku pointed out.  
  
"It's wonderful isn't it hun."  
  
"Lovely."  
  
-  
  
Kagome sat on the couch with a huge bowl of neopotitan ice cream on her lap watching t.v. On the table infront of her lay a bowl og green olives, pickels, sushi, and chocolate chips. She quickly finished the ice cream and went to the sushi. (what can I say, women eat strange foods when they're pregnant. My mom always craved watermelon and she could never get it cause it was to cold for it. Even in my mothers womb I loved to torture her.)  
  
"So that's were all the chocolate chips went."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Inu Yasha sat down next to Kagome who was now shoving sushi into her mouth. He sat his bowl of ramen on his lap and grabbed his chopsticks. Suddenly, they were ripped from his grasp. He looked at Kagome who had ramen hanging out of her mouth. She smiled sweetly, slurped up the ramen, and placed the chopsticks back into his hands. He nodded once to her and grabbed her last sushi and popped it in his mouth. He then startedto eat his ramen. Kagome gapped at him and then growled.  
  
"Hey, that was my last one." She whinned."  
  
"Yeah well you ate some of my ramen so we're even." Inu Yasha responded.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. "Fine." She then uncrossed her arms and started eating the green olives.  
  
-  
  
"Run bitch run." Sango yelled at the t.v.  
  
"Mommy, why you yell?" Kohaku asked inocently. He didn't understand why she was yelling at the black box with the ladies kicking a ball around in it. (it's soccer for all you who didn't guess it)  
  
"Because honey, wait, what, that was not tripping, she went for the ball, it's that other chicks fault if she trips over her leg!"  
  
Kohaku, wanting to please his mom, started yelling at the t.v. "You meanies, that was not twippin, why you so mean to the nice runny ladies?"  
  
"And they say it's hard raising children." Sango laughed.  
  
Miroku walked in and looked at the t.v. "Ah, Japan virsus Germany. Should be a good game."  
  
"It would be if these reffs weren't such assholes."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Asshole." Kohaku piped up.  
  
Mirkou and Sango stared, open mouthed at their son.  
  
"Asshole, asshole, asshole." Kohaku repeated over and over while jumping up and down on the couch.  
  
"Sango." Mirkou said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did I tell you about cussing infront of Kohaku."  
  
"Uhh, not to do it."  
  
"Exactly. If I can hold back cussing infront of him then I'm sure you can."  
  
"Uhhh."  
  
"Now what do you have to say for yourself."  
  
"Uhh, my bad."  
  
-  
  
A/N~ There's chapter 3. Sorry for the wait people, but you know, school and stuff. If I could just sit on my ass all day and type fics I would, but unfortuently I can't. I'm so happy now, we just streaked my hair blue and it looks good. When you review I write more chapters. So yeah, review. 


	4. New Addition

A/N~ Sorry for the wait people, I really am. I've been struggling to raise my grades in school. Normally I wouldn't care but I have to get into the habit of working and getting good grades if I ever want to go to Japan when I'm 16 on an exchange student program scholarship and I have to have really good grades. I hate school. Now stop planning to kill me! *sneeze* I said stop damn it!  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing, okay, get that through your heads people *sob*  
  
~  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Little Kohoku chirped happily from his crib.  
  
Sango was glaring daggers at her husband and Miroku was trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"Don't cuss in front of Kohoku Sango. You'll give him bad ideas." Sango scolded. "You are such a hypocrite."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie." Miroku said, looking down at his feet ashamed.  
  
"I just said asshole. That's not as bad as fuck. Here you come all big and mighty tellin me not to cuss when you turn around and do the same thing."  
  
Miroku looked up at Sango and smiled. "Do you really think I'm big and mighty?"  
  
"I married an idiot."  
  
"Yes, but I'm your idiot."  
  
"Fuck." Kohoku yelled joyfully.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked down sadly at their son. "That's right son, fuck."  
  
~  
  
Kagome sat on the couch with her legs underneath her watching the Jerry Springer. Two women were fighting over the same guy but, unfortunately, the bodyguards kept the two from beating each other to a bloody pulp.  
  
"American TV is crazy." Kagome laughed. The doorbell rang and Kagome glared at the door for ruining her entertainment.  
  
"Now what?" She muttered and stood up. She toke her precious time getting to the door, looking back at the TV just in time to see one of the women to punch the other in the face.  
  
"Finally, some action." She cheered as she opened the door. As soon as it was half way open she fell back from a weight that has attacked her legs and was holding on for dear life. She looked down to see a small child. He had orangish/brown hair, a fluffy tail, and his ears were pointed. He looked up at her with large curious eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hi, are you my mommy?"  
  
Kagome blinked at him, to shocked to say anything. This just wasn't right. Babies don't just rush through your door, they, well, let's not get technical. Besides, she was only a month pregnant. What was going on here?  
  
"I'm so sorry about this." A women dressed in a dull gray suit said and pried the struggling little boy from her legs.  
  
"Uhh, what's going on?" Kagome asked sitting up.  
  
"Ah yes, I'm Ito Ayumi, this little boy's parents attorney."  
  
"Whatever it is, I didn't do it."  
  
"No, it isn't about that. Hie parents have just past away and I got this address where his godfather lives. This is the residence of Inu Yasha, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm his girlfriend. He never told me he had a godson."  
  
"I hope I'm not intruding on anything."  
  
"No, of course not, but Inu Yasha's not here right now and I doubt that I can be of any help."  
  
"I guess I can always come back later. Come along Shippou." The women turned around with the child's small hand in her larger one. She toke a step forward when the little boy disappeared with a small 'pop.' Kagome jumped back and yelped.  
  
"What, where, how?" Kagome stammered with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm right here." Shippou said and looked down at Kagome from onto of her head.  
  
Kagome stared at him. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I wanna stay. Can I stay?"  
  
"We'll return later Shippou, now stop playing games."  
  
"But I wanna stay here with the nice lady." Shippou protested.  
  
"I said we'll."  
  
"He can stay." Kagome said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ayumi asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Of course."  
  
"I guess it would be okay since he is probably going to be living with you two. When Inu Yasha returns, come here and ask for me." She pulled a card out of her breast pocket and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Ayumi gave a small smile before turning around and walking away.  
  
Kagome closed the door and toke Shippou from her head. Shippou bent his head to the side and looked at her innocently. "I'm Shippou, what's your name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Are we going to have fun?"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at the little boy. "Yep. So what's with the tail?" She asked petting it.  
  
"I'm Kitsune." He said proudly and puffed his chest out.  
  
"Aren't you strong and mighty."  
  
Shippou nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I can beat anyone up."  
  
"I hope you don't beat me up."  
  
"Nope, you're nice so I'll protect you."  
  
Kagome looked at him and couldn't help but hug him. He was just so cute and innocent.  
  
"So who's Inu Yasha?" He asked.  
  
"Well." Kagome started and walked over to the couch and sat down with Shippou in her lap. "I think you'll like him. He's pretty nice once you get to know him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is there anything else you want to know about?"  
  
"Yeah." Shippou nodded and pointed to the TV. "Why is that dude wearing a dress?"  
  
Kagome slapped herself mentally. Leave it up to her to explain these kinds of things to a little kid.  
  
~  
  
A/N~ I know it's not exactly long but I'm sick, my throat hurts so bad I can barely talk and I'm ready to go back to sleep. Atleast I updated right. Oh yeah, and I don't own Jerry Springer. 


End file.
